Behind These Hazel Eyes
by KreativeKleo
Summary: Draco lider af fortidens minder, og har fordrevet kærligheden ud af sit liv. Han stræber efter at leve op til forventningerne som Lucius Malfoys onde arving, men Hermione Granger kommer i vejen, ødelægger hun alt? Eller redder hun ham fra ham selv?
1. Mudderblod

_KreativeKleo_; hey folkens! Dette er så det første kapitel i min nye historie – som jeg faktisk ikke er helt sikker på hvad skal hedde endnu? Nå wtf … Tror bare den skal hedde "I never really meant to" – jeg ved godt det er en engelsk titel, men jeg tror at I overlever? Nå (igen) til dette kapitel vil jeg forslå at man høre _Crossfade – Colors, Evanescence – Going Under, Trading Yesterday – Little Girl. _Det var i hvert fald det jeg hørte imens at jeg skrev det – og jeg gider ikke at hører om stavefejl, for jeg er _ikke _perfekt på det punkt, men alt andet respons bliver budt velkommen med åbne arme.

**Mudderblod**

_Kapitel et_

Hun så og skriblede ned på papiret, hun fandt på flere ord end hun skrev, og hun kunne mærke den begyndende krampe i hånden. Hun havde siddet i den samme stilling i over tre timer. Harry og Ron havde for længst opgivet hende, og havde forladt biblioteket.

Hun lagde fjerpennen fra sig, satte proppen på blækflasken, og strakte så fingrene imens at hun beklagende jamrede sig. Hun så ned på den trefod lange opgave. Den var fejlfri, perfekt, Hermione-bogorm perfekt.

Hun sad og stirrede ud af vinduet, op på skyerne der stille bevægede sig forbi i månelysets skær.

Hun havde misset aftensmaden, men det var også kun godt for hende. Hun stirrede ned af sig selv – det var som om at maven med vilje voksede da hun kiggede ned på den. Hun sank en klump der havde sat sig fast i halsen og kiggede så væk igen. Hun havde ikke brug for andre til at fortælle hende at hun var buttet, det vidste hun godt, og hun havde besluttet sig for en ting, inden afgangs ballet skulle hun af med det hele, ikke mere være buttet, være flad lige som Patil søstrene.

Hun blev revet ud af sine tanker, da hun så noget sort brede sig ude af øjenkrogen. Hun så med skræk malet i øjnene hvordan pergamentet sugede blækflaskens indhold til sig. Hun vidste med det samme at der måtte være andre end hende på biblioteket, hun kunne ikke have væltet den, og selv hvis hun havde væltet den, så ville der ikke have været løbet blæk ud, hun havde lukket den forsvarligt.

"Malfoy," Hun kiggede sig om i biblioteket, før hun igen vendte blikket ned mod hendes opgave der lå på bordet – hun kunne skrige hvis ikke det var fordi hun værdsatte madame Pince så meget, biblioteket var en 'stille zone', den regel ville _hun _ikke bryde, men hun ville afgjort få Malfoy til det.

Hun kunne mærke tårerne presse sig på, hele hendes stil var nu ødelagt, på grund af den lille orm til Malfoy!

Hun kiggede sønderknust på den næsten færdige stil, på det helt nye pergament, men hendes øjne blev ved at søge mod den store sorte plet midt på papiret.

"Malfoy, hvis du ikke kommer frem nu…" Hun trak hvæsende vejret ind, "Vil jeg ikke svare for følgerne!"

Det var ikke første gang at han havde gjort sådan noget mod hende, og heller ikke anden gang.

"Tror du-" Malfoy trådte frem fra en af bogreolerne, "At du kan kommanderer rundt med mig som det behager dig mudderblod?" Han nedstirrede hende, og hun kunne mærke varmen stige op kinderne af forlegenhed.

Hun kunne hører der kom flere bag ham. "Du tror nok rigtig du er noget, hva' Granger!" Uden at kigge på hende, vidste hun med det samme at det var Pansy Parkinson der snakkede.

Hermione så på hende – hvor hun dog afskyede den tøs mere end noget andet. Kunne det virkelig være rigtigt at hun ikke var blevet smidt ud af Hogwarts endnu, var der ikke en eller anden regel med at man ikke måtte være en et hundrede procent bimboo?

"Orh Pansy, det var lige før jeg troede at du ikke kom. Det ville nu være mærkeligt når du altid hænger sammen med fritten der," Hun nikkede som en hentydning hen mod Malfoy. "Man skulle næsten tro at I er bange for at være adskilt." Hun kiggede på Pansy med et grin på læben.

"Malfoy, det lader du hende ikke slippe af sted med vel, hun skal straffes, ikke?" Pansy havde grebet fat i hans ærme og trak lidt i det for at få hans opmærksomhed. Malfoy kiggede irriteret ned på Pansy før han trak sin arm til sig. Granger havde fat i noget der.

Hun holdte vejret og prøvede at finde en udvej, hvis ikke hun tog meget fejl havde Malfoy nok posteret vagter udenfor – det ville sige Goyle og Crabbe.

"Hun er bare en mudderblod, hvorfor skulle jeg tage mig af hvad der kommer ud af hendes beskidte mund?" Han kiggede sig ligegyldigt rundt i lokalet, som om han kede sig, men lyste så hurtigt op da en ide ramte ham.

"Men jeg er da sikker på at Granger ikke har noget imod at vi bliver og leger lidt med hende, hun er sikkert ensom nu hvor Potter og Weasley har forladt hende…" Han smilede indforstået til Pansy.

"I har sikkert noget andet at tage jer til, og jeg skal af sted nu." Hun skyndte sig at gribe sin taske, uden at tænke på stilen der stadig lå på bordet, men for sent. Malfoy spærrede den nærmeste flugtvej, hun vendte hurtigt om for at finde en anden udvej, men hun var for langsom, Pansy nærmede sig med hastige skridt.

Hermione sukkede opgivende før hun gav slip på tasken, og trak så sin tryllestav frem fra gevandterne – hvorfor skulle alle opfører sig som nogle små fornærmede børn idag?

"Slap dog af Granger, hvorfor så pist lige pludselig?" Han trak længere hen i mod hende, mens at han hurtigt fandt sin tryllestav frem.

"Malfoy," Hun så forvirret over på Pansy der kom nærmere hende, "Bliv væk fra mig, eller jeg forvandler dig til en fritte!"

Han bukkede sig mens at han stadig så på hende, "Så gerne Granger" Han vendte samtalen mod Pansy.

"Pansy, vil du ikke eskortere Granger her hen, jeg syntes nemlig jeg vil give hende en lille forsmag på hvad der sker for mudderblods pjok når de hundser, eller forlanger ting af fuldblods magikere?"

Hun vendte sig hurtigt om mod Pansy og skulle til at afvæbne hende, men Pansy kom hende i forkøbet, "Expelliarmus" blev der råbt, og hun kunne mærke tryllestaven flyve ud af hendes hånd og uden for hendes rækkevidde.

Pansy så fjendtligt på hende mens hun køligt lagde tryllestaven mod hendes hals. "Gå!" forlangte hun.

Hermione tog modsigende et skridt frem mod Malfoy. Hun var ikke meget mere end fem meter fra ham nu, og det var hendes absolut max grænse.

"Videre mudderblo-"

"Frøken Granger! Frøken Granger hvor er du?" Hun kunne høre Pansy gispe højt ved lyden af madame Pince' stemme. "Jeg bliver nød til at lukke biblioteket ned nu, det er blevet for sent, frøken Granger, så svar mig dog!"

Hun stivende, og Hermione så sit snit til at flygte over til madame Pince før det var for sent.

Hun greb Pansy' tryllestav og trak den ud af hånden på hende, før at hun målrettet rettede den mod hende – uden nogle tanke for at Malfoy ville kunne finde på at blande sig.

"Slip den tryllestav Granger, du kan alligevel ikke udrette noget med den, for alvor." Hun vendte blikket mod Malfoy, og glemte i det sekund Pansy, som så lydløst hun kunne tog flugten ind imellem bogreolerne – uden sin tryllestav som Hermione stadig holdte i hånden.

"Jeg tror jeg tager chancen," Hun ombestemte sig dog, og skulle til at råbe efter madame Pince, men før hun nåede at gøre så, lavede Malfoy et hurtigt svip med tryllestaven og hvæsede imens "Ganelås"

Hermione kunne mærke hvordan hendes tunge pressede sig op mod hendes gane, hun prøvede – uden resultat – at råbe efter bibliotekaren alligevel, hun kunne mærke en svag kvælningsfornemmelse brede sig i kroppen.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger – hvor er det pigebarn dog henne?" Hun kunne hører madame Pince' små hæle klapre hen over gulvet som hun nærmede sig deres position.

"Ved Merlins skæg!" Han så sig om efter et skjulested, og det så ud som om et lys pludselig tændtes inden i ham. Hermione nåede ikke så langt i hendes tanker, før hun brutalt blev revet med af Malfoy. Hun prøvede at stå fast, men han var bare fysisk mere stærk end hende måtte hun irriteret erkende.

Han trak hende ned langs de forskellige bogreoler, før han stoppede og halede hende med sig ind ved en bogreol. Han pressede hende op af bog reolen, mens at han lod hænderne hvile på en hylde der sad over dem. Hun prøvede at skubbe ham væk fra sig, men blev stoppet af en hånd der lagde sig på hendes hals, og klemte til.

"Hvis du skriger, eller gør andet der får os afsløret, er du død, husk det mudderblod." Han så hende kort ind i øjnene, og hun nikkede svagt for at bekræfte at hun havde forstået. Han sukkede og lukkede øjnene. Hun kun ikke lade være med at kigge på ham, han havde de karakteristiske ariske træk, hvid hud, blond hår, og hvis man så hans øjne langt væk fra ville man sagtens kunne tro at de var blå. Hun smilede svagt, hun stod og sammenlignede ham med nogle mænd og kvinder som en diktater engang havde erklæret for 'rigtige' mennesker. Hun lod igen sine øjne falde på ham, håret var helt ødelagt – eller det ville han nok mene – hun syntes det klædte ham, de halvlange tjavsede totter som stak ud til alle sider, helt ustyrlige.

Hun fnøs irriteret over den situation hun stod i. Den opgave skulle have været afleveret om en uge, hun havde knoklet på den hele dagen for at gøre den perfekt, og nu havde han ødelagt den, den lille selvtilfredse fritte.

"Hermione Granger, det er din sidste chance for at nå ud af biblioteket, når jeg først er gået så er der ingen vej tilbage."

Hun kunne mærke angsten inden i sig, madame Pince måtte ikke forlade hende, ikke sammen med Malfoy, ikke sammen med Draco Malfoy, slytherins ukronede prins, forudbestemt dødsgardist, alle pigers drøm. Hun kunne mærke hvordan hun begyndte at skælve – en hel nat sammen med ham, alene i et bibliotek – hun langede en knytnæve ud som ramte ham på kæben, hun kunne hører hvordan han jamrede da den ramte, og fik et øjebliks déjà vu fra tredje år, men blev hurtigt brakt tilbage til nutiden da en lammer ramte hende i maven.

Hun gled stille ned af bogreolen indtil at hun sad på gulvet og holdte om sig selv.

"Granger endnu en gang er det lykkedes dig at bevise, hvilken sølle verden du kommer fra." Han så ned på hende, mens at han stille lod hånden køre frem og tilbage over kæben, hvor hun havde ramt ham.

"Du ved, det der kommer virkelig til at gøre ondt, men ikke nær så ondt som det kommer til at gøre på dig." Han løftede sigende det ene øjenbryn mens et smørret grin brede sig på hans læber.

Hun skar tænder ved smerten i maven, og trak intenst vejret imens at hun trodsigt så ham ind i øjnene. Hun kunne ikke kontrollere det der skete næst, hun opdagede bare en spytklat snegle sig ned af kinden på ham.

Han stirrede rasende på hende mens at han tørrede spytklatten væk fra ansigtet. "Granger Granger Granger…"

Endelig opfattede hun hvad det var hun havde gjort. Hun rullede sig sammen til en kugle for at beskytte sig selv mest muligt.

**A/N **Nå, hvad syntes I? Hm … det er kun første kapitel, så jeg kan nå at forbedre det til næste gang – hvis I fortæller mig om det! _ _*  
- det er første gang nogensinde at jeg har skrevet en fanfic, så nogle råd, i ved, alt det der.


	2. Hospitalsfløjen

_Kreativekleo; undskyld for at jeg ændrede historiens titel, men det faldt mig bare ind at den passede bedre. Nå, nok mod det. Tak for kommentarerne til; Detonate & Kiriian._

_Jeg glemte at skrive det sidste, men jeg ejer _ingenting!_ Desværre, ville meget gerne være geniet bag Harry Potter, men det er jeg ikke, og det kommer nok heller ikke som nogen overraskelse._

_Gør jeg parat._

_Tre…_

_To…_

_En LÆS! _

**Hospitalsfløjen **

_Kapitel to_

Hermione lå på gulvet og ømmede sig, hun kastede et hadefuldt blik på Malfoy som havde lagt sig til at sove efter at have stirret på hende i noget der føltes som timer.

Hun rullede om på maven, og prøvede at skubbe sig op så hun kunne kravle, langsomt kravlede hun så lydløst hun kunne væk fra sin 'fangevogter' indtil at hans snorken blev mindre og mindre for hendes ører. Endelig hev hun en ordentlig mundfuld luft ind. Hun havde slet ikke være klar over at hun havde holdt vejret indtil nu.

Hun var nået hen for enden af en bogreol, da hun endelig måtte give op af bar træthed og læne sig op af den, mens at hun hæst trak vejret i små hurtige åndedrag.

"Harry?" hendes egen stemme forskrækkede hende, den var rug og hæs, og det føltes mærkeligt endelig at bruge den. Hun så bange over imod der hvor Malfoy lå og sov, hun kunne sagte hører hans snorken give genlyd i bibliotekssalen.

"Ron? Harry?" hun kunne mærke tårerne presse på, det gjorde så ondt over det hele i hendes krop. De brækkede ribben gjorde så hun næsten ikke kunne trække vejret. Armene og benene rystede så meget at hun troede de snart skulle falde af.

Hun var ikke sikker på hvornår at Malfoy var holdt op med at slå og gået over til bare at sidde og stirre på hende. Hun havde bare ligget på gulvet og koncentreret sig om ikke at græde – hun ville ikke græde foran ham, han var ikke tårerne værd.

"Hermione, Hermione hvor er du?!" hun kunne hører Harrys stemme og de hastige skridt der fulgte efter. Den brød igennem stilheden der havde lagt sig i bibliotek, og det gjorde næsten ondt i hendes ører at høre på hans stemme. Hendes hjerte bankede hurtigt inden i hendes krop, han var kommet efter hende!

"Harry, er det dig? Harry jeg er her!" hun samlede endnu engang sine kræfter, og rejste sig for at kravle ud midt på gangen.

"Harr-"

"Der var du mudderblod." hun løftede hurtigt blikket og mødte de stålgrå øjne.

"Nej, nej!" hun bøjede hovedet ind til kroppen, og lod tårerne strømme. "Ikke dig, ikke dig igen. Gå, gå med dig!" hun vuggede frem og tilbage, mens at hun prøvede at ignorere ham.

"Hermione, hjælp mig, Hermione, der er Voldemort, han kommer og tager mig, han slår mig ihjel, Hermione hjælp mig!" hun krammede endnu hårde om sine ben, mens at hun hulkede videre. Det var ikke Harry – det var Malfoy, han havde forhekset sin egen stemme, og fået den til at lyde ligesom Harrys.

Hun kunne hører Malfoys spæde latter mens han stille kom nærmere og nærmere.

"Lad mig være Malfoy, gå med dig!" hun klemte øjnene hårdt sammen da han satte sig ned på hug ved siden af hende.

"Hermione, det er jo mig Ron! Hermione kig på mig, jeg beder dig, kig på mig." Rons stemme var lige uden for hendes øre, den lød bange, skrækslagen, forvirret og intet anende. Hun åbnede håbefuldt øjnene, måske havde hun fantaseret før, måske var det virkelig Ron der var hos hende nu?

Hun vendte hovedet og så ind i Malfoys arrogante ansigt.

"Hermione jeg eeeelsker dig." hun kunne se Malfoys mund der formede sig efter ordrerne som han udtalte.

"Lad være, vil du ikke nok lade være?" hun lagde hænderne beskyttende over ørerne for at holde hans stemme ude.

"Hermione det er Voldemort, han tager mig Hermione, _Hermione!_" Harrys stemme lød for hendes ører.

"Lad være, vær sød at lade væ-" hun blev stoppet midt i sætningen af nogen der braste ind gennem døren til biblioteket.

"Harry hvor er hun, hvilken vej?" hun var lige ved at skrige af angst.

"Malfoy lad være, lad være med at bruge deres stemmer! Malfoy så hør mig do-" hun havde åbnet øjnene for at kaste et bedende blik på Malfoy men han var væk, i stedet så hun Harry og Ron stå i den oplyste indgang. Hendes hjerte sprang et slag over før at hun begyndte at skrige.

"Malfoy stop, ikke det her, ikke Harry og Ron, _Malfoy!_" hendes stemme ebbede ud, og hun så med rædsel malet i øjnene Harry og Ron nærmede sig hende.

"Hermione hvad snakker du om, det er bare os?" Ron tog et skridt nærmere og rakte hånden ud så hun kunne tage den.

"Kom ét skridt nærmere og jeg sværger jeg vil gøre dit liv til et levende helvede!" hun prøvede at skubbe sig tilbage, samtidig med at udholde den sviende syrer der løb igennem hendes arme.

"Harry hvad skal jeg gøre? Hun vil ikke lade mig komme i nærheden af hende?" Ron så fortvivlet på Harry der så lige så fortvivlet tilbage på ham.

"Vi kunne levitere hende op til Madame Pomfrey og få hende til at kigge på hende?" der kom et spørgende glimt i Harrys ansigt, men Ron så fortabt ned på pigen der sad på gulvet. Det skræmte udtryk i hendes ansigt gjorde ham rasende, ingen skulle behandle andre sådan, _ingen_.

"Jeg tvivler på at vi ville kunne levitere hende i den tilstand. Hun ville få et hjertestop af bar rædsel!" Harry gav ham svagt ret, han kom pludselig i tanke om noget, han lagde røverkortet og sin tryllestav fra sig, før at han stille gik over forbi Ron, og satte sig på knæ foran Hermione.

"Hermione, hvem er vi?" Harry så usikkert ind i Hermiones øjne som gengældte hans blik. Hun fremytrede nogle hurtige ord før at hun kiggede væk igen. Han opfangede ordrerne _Malfoy _og _kloner_.

"Hermione jeg forstod ingenting af hvad du sagde. Kan du sige det igen?" hun rystede tavst på hovedet.

"Hermione, vil du ikke nok være sød at sige det igen?" hun snerpede munden sammen og rystede på hovedet igen. Harry vendte anstrengt hovedet om mod Ron før at han åbnede munden igen.

"Ron, er der en ting vi ved om Hermione som ingen andre ved? Noget som kan overbevise hende om at vi er os selv?" Ron så tvivlrådigt ned på Hermione som om at han tænkte at det aldrig ville kunne lade sig gøre.

"Ron for guds skyld find på noget!"

"Jeg tænker forhelved Harry tag det roligt!" noget som kun de vidste om Hermione; hun havde datet Krum? Duede ikke, alle vidste det. At hun aldrig havde fået mindre end det bedste i alle fag – med undtagelse af flyvning. Eller den gang hvor de havde fundet Sirius i det Hylende Hus, han så et glimt af Malfoy, henrettelsen af Stormvind – nøj hvor han hadede det svin, den første chance han fik til at slå ham ihjel ville han gøre det – hov! Malfoy, Hermione, lussing, et smalt grin bredte sig på hans læber.

"Hermione," Ron gik hurtigt i knæ ved siden af Harry og så hende ind i de tårer fyldte øjne. "Tredje skoleår, du gav Malfoy en lussing fordi at han fornærmede Hagrid og Stormvind!" Ron så perplekst på Hermione da hun bare trak sig længere væk fra ham.

"Ron tror du ikke _Malfoy _ville vide det?" Harry så deprimeret på ham, mens at han samtidig holdte øje med Hermione.

Ron kunne mærke sine ører blive røde. "Jo, selvfølgelig." fik han fremstammet.

Harry så stadig på Ron da noget slog ham. "Hermione kan du huske det tredje år?" Hermione nikkede bekræftende. "Det var det år hvor Professor McGonagall gav dig tidsvenderen så du kunne nå alle dine klasser, og vi brugte den til at befrie Sirius og Stromvind." Hermiones øjne lyste op et kort øjeblik før at hun langsommeligt fik sagt noget. "Hermione," Harry så bønfaldende på hende. "Jeg bliver altså nød til at bede dig om at tage noget højre, jeg kan ikke hør-"

"Harry!" han udstødte et "hmphf" da Hermione sprang hen i hans arme, og han lande med et hårdt stød på gulvet, men tog alligevel imod Hermione med latter i stemmen.

~{o}~

"Ron, hvor er du på vej hen?" Hermiones hæse lave stemme stoppede hans færd ind imellem bogreolerne.

"Ikke nogen steder hen Hermione, jeg havde bare set denne her quidditch bog som jeg lige ville låne." han krydsede fingerende bag ryggen da han vendte sig smilende om mod hende.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley står du og _lyver _for mig?" Hermiones anklagende blik nåede ham, og han bukkede under.

"Selv når du er gennem banket kan du stadig opsporer en løgn" han så surt på hende.

"Uhu … men du svarede mig ikke på mit spørgsmål" hun smilede smørret til ham.

Han lavede et hvorfor-skal-jeg-altid-forklare-alt-hvad-jeg-fortager-mig-suk før at han begyndte at snakke. "Det er bare, Malfoy burde ikke slippe godt fra det – se på dig! Du er et vrag, du burde slet ikke være her, du burde være på hospitalsfløjen hvor Madame Pomfrey kunne sætte dig samm-"

"Og så sætte dig sammen bagefter fordi at Malfoy har 'skilt' dig ad? Ron, det kan godt være at Pomfrey aldrig spørger ind til hvad der er sket, og at hun bare gøre sit job med at sætte folk sammen igen, men tror du ikke det vil virke lidt mistroisk at vi begge kommer op til hende, lige efter hinanden?" Ron åbnede munden for at sige noget, men lukkede den så igen, også gentog han bevægelsen igen.

"Du tror," han sank en klump. "At jeg vil _tabe_ en duel med fritten?" hans mund formede et 'o' som han stod der og kiggede på hende.

"Ron hvordan tror du jeg endte op såda-" hendes øjne begyndte at flimre før at det hele blev sort.

~{o}~

"Hermione, Hermione!" Harry ruskede svagt i hende, før at han så fortvivlet op på Ron.

"Harry, det mener du ikke?" Ron så irriteret ned på ham, men det eneste der kom tilbage var et ynkeligt blik fra ham.

"Harry, det er Malfoy vi snakker om her, han har tæsket Hermione synder og sammen, og du vil lade ham slippe uden om?"

"Ron vi får ham en anden gang, det lover jeg dig, men Hermione har brug for os begge to nu her!" Ron rakte fortrydeligt armene frem, og mærkede Hermiones vægt skifte fra Harry til ham selv. Harry rejste sig hurtigt op og fulgte med Ron, som allerede var sat i et hæsblæsende tempo ud af biblioteket og ned af gangen.

~{o}~

Hermione åbnede stille øjnene og så sig omkring i de lyse omgivelser. Hun jamrede svagt, da hun opdagede hvor hun var.

Hun kiggede hen på to stole der var blevet sat frem, og de drenge der sad sovende i dem, hun smilede svagt ved synet. Harrys hår så mere uglet ud en det plejede, og Rons gevandter var så krøllede at hun tvivlede på at man kunne rette dem ud igen – selv ikke med fru Weasleys bedste besværgelser.

Hun prøvede at rette sig op så hun ville få et bedre overblik, men måtte hurtigt give op på grund af den stikkende smerte i ribbenene, skeletofixen var åbenbart ikke helt færdig med at gøre sin gerning*.

Hun sank tilbage i puden, og stirrede skiftevis på Harry, Ron og vinduet. Endelig så hun på bordet ved siden af hende, hvor der var overdækket med kort, slik og dødstrusler til dem som havde gjort det mod hende.

Hun grinede glad, og så på drengene der begyndte at rygge svagt på sig ved lyden af hendes grin.

Hun så Harry blinke lidt med øjnene før at han fokuserede rigtigt, han smilte tilbage til hende, før at han rystede lidt til Ron som bare mumlede; _moar bare fem minutter til_, han rakte ud efter noget i luften, og vågnede så med et spjæt imens at han udbrød; "hvem har taget Theodore?!", han så hen på Harry som nikkede diskret hen mod Hermione. Rons ører blev tomat røde da han mødte hendes blik, hun ignorer det og smilte bare sødt til ham.

"Du er vågen," han så flovt på hende.

"Ja, det er jeg sørme også!" hun rystede let på hovedet af ham, før at hun så hen på Harry. Hun havde siddet med et spørgsmål på tungen, som hun bare blev nød til at spørge om.

"Hvor lang tid har jeg ligget her?"

"Altså vi fandt dig i morges, ved en hva' halv fire tiden, og nu er den syv om aftenen, femten timer siden ca…" Harry trak på skuldrene som et tegn på at han ikke var helt sikker.

"Så langt tid?"

"Ja, noget i den stil, ikke Ron?"

"…"

"Det er løgn," Harry puffede Ron i siden.

"Hvad?" Hermione så spørgende på ham.

"Han er faldet i søvn igen den idiot." hun grinede lavmælt mens at Harry bare smilede skævt. "Han havde det også virkelig slemt i går, i morges, for nogle timer siden, lidt over en halv dag…" Harry sad og funderede lidt over det indtil at han udbrød at han ikke kunne finde ud af det. "Nå! Men sagen er den at han var virkelig bekymret for dig, vi ledte over det hele – selvfølgelig tænkte vi ikke på at kigge på biblioteket fordi, at det plejer at lukke ved en elvetiden – men da vi ikke kunne finde dig nogen steder i resten af slottet, søgte vi tilbage mod biblioteket, og så fandt vi dig med Malfoy hængende over dig, men da han så os kunne man ikke se hans røv for bar skosåler." hun nikkede sammentyggende, det gav mening for hende; hun plejede aldrig at være på bibliotek så sent, selv hun havde sine grænser for hvad hun kunne klare på en dag. Hun så Harry kigge underligt på hende.

"Hvad?" Harry rystede svagt på hovedet for at afværge spørgsmålet, men hun pressede ham indtil at han gav efter.

"Hermione hvad det egentlig han gjorde ved dig, du var helt konfus da vi kom hen til dig, og du genkendte os ikke, du blev bare ved med at råbe at Malfoy skulle stoppe." han så spørgende på hende.

"Malfoy havde lagt en eller anden besværgelse på sig selv, eller retter sagt sin stemme, han fik den til at lyde som din og Rons. Da han brugte din blev han ved med at råbe efter min hjælp, og sige at Voldemort var efter ham og ville tage ham," hun tog en dyb indånding før at hun nåede til Rons stemme. "og da han brugte dovendyrets stemme," hun gjorde et nik hen mod Ron der lå med halvt åben mund mens at han blev ved med at mumle _Theodore Theodore Theodore. _"sagde han at han elskede mig, jeg kunne ikke tage det mere. Fysisk smerte kan jeg håndtere, men psykisk smerte," hun slugte en klump der havde sat sig fast i halsen, "er ren terror…"

"De er vågen frøken Granger!" Madame Pomfrey kom pludselig til syne på den anden side af døren indtil hendes kontor. Hun så kritisk på de to drenge – den ene der sad og førte en samtale med hendes patient, og den anden som lå og kunne se ud som om han havde brug for noget opkvikkende.

"Hr. Potter, jeg tror det er på tide at De og hr. Weasley lader frøken Granger få noget ro, så hun kan få helet de sidste knogler i kroppen." Madame Pomfrey så bestemt på dem, indtil at hun var sikker på at de var ude af hospitalsfløjen.

"Så er det godnat frøken Granger, og ikke noget brok! Hvis du får en god nattesøvn er du parat til at gå i morgen så du kan nå dine timer." Hermione lagde sig – uden brok – ned og lukkede øjnene, hun kunne mærke søvnen overvælde hende, og lod den få fuld kontrol over hende.

~{o}~

"Ron, Harry vent på mig!" Ron og Harry vendte sig om ved lyden af den velkendte stemme. De så Hermione komme løbende bag dem med røde kinder og et lykkeligt smil på læben. Harry lagde mærke til hvordan Rons ører blev en dyb rosa farve da hun glad krammede ham. Harry gryntede svagt, og kunne ikke lade være med at gengælde Hermiones glade smil.

"Jeg troede at Madame Pomfrey ville holde dig låst inde der i noget nær en evighed?" Ron tog forsigtigt Hermiones hånd i sin og gik videre mod forsvar mod mørkets kræfter lokalet, hvor Bill Weasley – deres nye lærer til Rons store fortrydelse – ventede.

"Det var jeg også bange for, men i går efter at hun havde fået skræmt jer to væk, lovede hun mig at jeg kunne komme til timerne i dag, hvis jeg bare gik i seng uden brok." hun smilede varmt til Ron, og han besvarede det ved at give hende et hurtigt kram.

Hele skolen vidste snart at Hermione var blevet 'løsladt' fra hospitalsfløjen, og alle kom strømmende for at udspørge hende om hvad der var sket. Ron var gået stort ind for at alle skulle vide at det var Malfoy der havde gjort det imod hende, men Harry og Hermione var blevet enige om at det var bedre at forholde det skjult. Malfoy ville højest få eftersidning i en måned for det han havde gjort, da Lucius meget sandsynligt ville fri ham for alt andet – som Harry havde sagt, heller tage hævn på Malfoy senere, og så sige at det var et uheld, ingen ville se forbindelsen, og de havde jo også allerede sagt til Madame Pomfrey, at Hermione var faldet ned af en af trapperne på grund af et af Peeves drillenumre.

Da de endelig nåede frem til klasselokalet og åbnede døren, forstummede snakken derinde. Alle vendte hovederne og fulgte Hermione med øjnene. Ron gav Hermiones hånd et beskyttende klem da han opdagede den stigende interesse for hende.

"Jeg ser at vi kan starte timen nu hvor alle er her!" Bills smil kom til syne da han trådte ud af skyggerne bag dem, gryffindorerne begyndte at klappe, mens at der lød små bidske kommentarer fra den anden halvdel. "Jeg har spurgt Dumbledor om lov til at lave et lille projekt med jer, som vil strække sig over den næste uge," Bill så Hermiones hånd ryge i vejret, i samme øjeblik han havde talt sætning færdigt. "og han gav mig lov til det, han gav mig ret i at det vil styrke jeres tillid til hinanden." han så udover klassen for at tjekke at alle havde forstået ham. Hans øjne blev fanget af Hermione, som viftede med hånden som en gal for at få hans opmærksomhed – han valgte dog stadig at ignorer den. "de parringer jeg laver vil i være i resten af året, og der er _ikke _noget der hedder at bytte. Hvis I har jeres uoverensstemmelser må i selv løse dem og komme videre." han kiggede igen ud over klassen og de nikkede tilbage til ham. "Hvad vil De sige frøken Granger?"

Hermione smilede lykkeligt til ham over at være blevet valgt. "Vil dette projekt blive fulgt af alle lærerne i de andre fag, eller er det noget helt for sig selv?" Bill nikkede sagte, før at han talte.

"Ja, dette fag vil blive fulgt af alle lærer." man kunne hører de forskellige folks klagende meninger, men Bill valgte at ignorerer det. Han havde fået fortalt at det ville være en stor del af jobbet som lærer, modtage klager, og ryste dem af sig hurtigt igen. Han så igen ud af øjenkrogen hvordan Hermiones hånd skød op i luften. "Ja frøken Granger?"

"Hvad vil dette projekt gå ud på?" Bills smil lyste op ved lyden af spørgsmålet.

"Det er jeg meget glad for at De spørger om frøken Granger. Dette projekt handler jo om tillid, at stole blindt på nogen, kender i den sætni-"

"Du har ikke rent faktisk tænk dig at vi skulle lade os blinde og blive ført rundt som en eller anden galning, en eller anden kunne jo brække halsen på mig bare fordi at personen glemte at sige at der var en trappe?!" Den blonde dreng rejste sig op fra sin stol og så nedstirrende på ham.

"Og De må så være hr. Malfoy hvis jeg er ret?" Bill smilede lumsk for sig selv, en ide var begyndt at forme sig inde i hans hoved.

"Ja?"

"Det glæder mig at hører – hvis du skulle til at sige noget som for eksempel; jeg kan få sat en stopper for dette projekt, eller; du bliver fyret hvis du så meget som prøver at blinde mig, så vil jeg være den første til at meddele dig at skolebestyrelsen allerede har godkendt projektet. De var alle enige med mig, undtagen en hvis Lucius Malfoy som jeg formoder er din far?"

"Uhu?" Malfoy satte sig tvært ned i stolen igen, i frikvarteret ville han skrive et meget _meget _langt brev til sin far, hvor han ville beklage sig, og bede ham om at genoptage diskussionen om projektet om nødvendigt bruge de _metoder_ der skulle til for at få projekt nedstemt.

"Nå!" Bill klappede frisk hænderne sammen, "lad os komme i gang med parringerne. Lavender Brown og Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil og Gregory Goyle, Ronald Weasley og Pansy Parkinson," protester lød fra alle sider, han ignorerede det faktum og så videre udover klassen. "Millicent Bulstrode og Harry Potter, og ja selvfølgelig, det perfekte par; Hermione Granger og" Hermione krydsede fingre bag sin ryg, der var stadig et par drenge og piger tilbage, og de var ikke alle lige slemme, hun var bare glad for at hun ikke ville blive sat sammen med Malfoy, igen lærer ved deres fulde fem ville sætte de to samm… "Draco Malfoy" hun kunne mærke Ron spænde hver en muskel i sin krop, og se Harrys læber strammes i en grim grimasse, mens alle gryffindorerne sendte hende medlindenheds blikke, samtidig med at hun kunne føle hendes verden styrte sammen til kaos omkring hende.

**A/N**

*jeg ved godt at det med skeletofix kun tager knoglerne omkring otte timer at hele, men den dur bare ikke her, så jeg ændrede lidt i det til min fordel!(:

Hm hvad syntes i? Personligt syntes jeg starten stinker, men jeg blev jo ligesom nød til at lave den. Jeg var startet ud med at skrive en helt anden, og da jeg var nåede 2000 år fandt jeg endelig ud af at det var noget lort det jeg havde skrevet, og jeg slettede det hele og begyndte forfra – min søster sagde at den her var klart bedre end den anden – men sådan er det jo! Nå, husk at kommenterer – jeg er åben for alt (undtagen om stavefejl) så fyr løs!

Hvis der er nogen der undren sig over at jeg har valgt Bill Weasley som lærer til forsvar mod mørkets kræfter, er det fordi at jeg kun kunne se sådan en 'opgave' ske, med en der havde et nyt og frisk syn på alting.

Alt for denne gang, jeg regner med at opdaterer igen d. 3 april, men hæng mig ikke op på det x'D – jeg kan afslører at næste kapitel kommer til at hedde *surprise* forsvar mod mørkets kræfter!!! ;D


	3. Forsvar mod mørkets kræfter

_KreativeKleo;okay, lad mig se, jeg ejer stadig ikke Harry Potter – desværre, men jeg håber stadig at i vil læse historien. _

'_Forsvar mod mørkets kræfter' endte ikke helt ud som jeg havde forstillet mig. Den skulle have været hylende morsom, men nej, desværre, den blev alvorlig, men vil stadig gerne publicerer den sådan. Så her kommer den, FORSVAR MOD MØRKETS KRÆFTER!!! _

_Ready…_

_Set…_

_Go!_

**Forsvar mod mørkets kræfter**

_Kapitel tre_

Han analyserede hurtigt situationen, gryffindorene slog en cirkel omkring ham, mens at de holdte hænderne frem for at gribe fat i ham.

"Jeg overgiver mig aldrig! Tro om idioter, i får mig ikke, ikke nu, ikke nogensinde!" han trak sin tryllestav frem og pegede den mod den dreng – hvis navn han havde glemt – og råbte besværgelsen.

"Levicorpus!" Drengen skreg da han pludselig hang med hovedet ned af i luften. Draco løb hurtigt forbi da der var opstået et hul i ringende, han nåede at høre nogle af pigerne sige Dean, så han gik ud fra at det var hvad drengen hed.

Han sprang af sted alt hvad han kunne, mens at han råbte af sine lungers fulde kræft. "Losers! Wannabes! You'll never catch me, muhahahaha!"

"Locomotor mortis!" han nåede ikke at se hvem det var der havde trukket sin tryllestav og brugte den imod ham, men han svor en smertefuld død til den idiot der havde.

Han landede med hovedet ned af på det snavsede gulv, og greb efter sin tryllestav – som han havde tabt – for at opløste besværgelsen. Han rejste sig så hurtigt han kunne og så udover horden af rasende gryffindorer – med en rød hovedet Dean som fører af troppen – Draco så panisk til mens Dean trak sin tryllestav fra gevandterne, og pegede den på ham.

"Tag det roligt, vi kan snakke still-" han bukkede sig hurtigt til siden da en besværgelse var ved at ramme ham.

"Hvorfor skal i gryffindorer gå så meget op i alt det ærer pjat? Det var jo bare for sjo-" igen måtte han sprænge for livet da han svor at han hørte en råbe _crucio_.

"Så kom dog forhelved og hjælp mig!" han så hen på sine kollegianere der tavst havde trukket sig tilbage i klassen.

"Blaise Zabini let din fede røv og _hjælp mig! _Jeg sværger jeg at jeg skriver til din far hvis du ikke gør!" Draco kastede sig under et bord da en bombardio blev kastet hen mod ham.

"Draco," Blaise så nervøst på de vrede gryffindorer der vendte sig advarende mod ham. "Jeg tror det her bliver din kamp mate, desværre…" Blaise trak sig neutralt tilbage, og overlod Draco til ham selv.

Han så forfærdet sin ex ven trække sig tilbage blandt hans klassekammerater. Han hoppede hurtigt væk fra sit gemmested, og hen til et nyt bag skabet som indeholdte boggarten – eller det håbede han i hvert fald den gjorde. Han hviskede tavst _alohomora _før at han sprintede videre.

~{o}~

Harry svor at man kunne høre Malfoys latter efter at han havde sluppet boggarten fri. Han så ham lukke døren op til klasselokalet, og hørte den også smække efter at Malfoy havde forladt dem.

"Bill, jeg mener profess-" Ron afbrød ham hurtigt ved at give ham en albue i maven.

"Harry hvis du så meget som prøver på at kalde min bror professor igen, så hekser jeg dine kugler af."

"Ron, jeg vil ikke hører det sprog i mine timer, 10 point fra gryffindor." Ron tabte kæben da han så på hans storebror.

"Ahvad?" udbrød han, Hermione lagde blidt en finger på hans kæbe for at skubbe den tilbage igen, før at hun vendte sig om mod boggarten som var ved at skræmme livet af Zabini ved at forvandle sig til en babylyserød kanin.

"Træk forhelved din tryllestav Zabini– skulle du ikke forstille at være en fuldblods troldmand?!" hun så ham trække sin tryllestav frem imens at han begyndte at mumle forskellige forslag til en besværgelse der ville hjælpe.

"Riddikulus for guds skyld Zabini!"

Da boggarten var sikkert inde i sit skab igen, vendte hun sig om imod Ron som var blevet hummerrød i ansigtet.

"Skal der ikke være nogen gode sider ved at være bror til ens lærer? For eksempel at han _giver _point i stedet for at taget dem?!" Bill rystede bare overbærende på hovedet inden at han vendte sig mod Harry og kaldte ham over til sig.

"Harry, har du stadig det øh…" Bill så ud over klassen, men bestemte så for at ingen ville hører dem da de fleste gryffindorer nu vendte deres vrede mod de andre slytheriner, og Hermione var ved at hjælpe Ron med at køle ned. "_stykke pergament_ som tvillingerne gav dig?" Harry så forvirret ud indtil at han kom i tanke om røverkortet. Han nikkede hurtigt for at bekræfte.

"Godt, kan du så ikke lige finde Malfoy for mig, han skal i gang med det projekt ligesom alle andre."

"Skal jeg bringe ham her hen sir-"

"Hvad fanden sagde jeg til dig Potter – din forræder!" Rons halvkvalte udbrud fik ham til at hoppe af forskrækkelse.

"5 points mere fra gryffindor hvis du ikke lærer at holde din mund Ron." Bill vendte sig blik hen mod Harry og nikkede så.

"Hvad hvis han ikke – hvad skal man sige – går villigt med?" Harry så spørgende på Bill.

"Du er fri til at bruge enhver besværgelse der falder dig ind, du har min tilladelse." Harry smilede smørret. Han gik over til Ron og Hermione og fortalte dem det, Rons temperament blev delvist bedre ved denne oplysning, men han sendte stadig dødsblikke til sin ældre bror.

"Okay, så det godt! Jeg vil ikke tolerere denne opførelse i min klasse. 20 point fra slytherin for at stikke af fra klassen," Bill så hurtigt over på Dean der stadig var rød i hovedet. "_og_ forhekse en anden elev. Nå, lad os komme i gang, da drengene er sådan nogle gentlemænd lader de selvfølgelig sig selv blinde først." han klappede i hænderne og bad dem om at stille op på en lige række.

"Hov Harry, vent lige to sekunder." Harry stod i døråbningen og så tilbage på Bill, som var ved at dryppe noget i øjne på en elev. "Du skal have denne her med til at dryppe i Malfoys øjne, da han sikkert vil stritte imod skal han have tre dråber i hvert øje, så indtræder virkningen med det samme." Bill kastede et lille glas hen til Harry som han greb, og gik så videre med Ron og Hermione lige i hælende.

"Lige pludselig elsker jeg forsvar mod mørkets kræfter!" Rons smil nåede ham helt til øjnene, og Hermione og Harry kunne ikke lade være med at grine, de gik op mod gryffindor tårnet hvor at de skulle hente kortet til at finde Malfoy.

"Retfærdighed vil ske!" sang Hermione mens at hun gik.

Bill så dem gå, han havde lige fået blindet alle drengene, og de gik nu stille rundt med deres vogter ved siden af sig til når synet ville forsvinde helt. Han rystede på hovedet, de tre var ikke til at forstå. De havde et eller andet specielt over sig, han var ikke i tvivl om at de en dag ville gøre noget stort, men for nu – han så Ron sparkede udefter Harry imens at Hermione hoppede op på ryggen af ham – var de kun børn, og det måtte ingen ændre.

~{o}~

"Malfoy er på 3. Sal Hulkende Huldas toilet." Harry så ned på den lille prik der bevægede sig rundt i cirkler med en seddel stiftet på hvor der stod 'Draco Malfoy'.

"Hvad gør vi?" Harry så forventende på Hermione.

"_Jeg _går personligt ind for at vi sparker ham i bollerne, så fryser vi ham og drypper det der i øjnene på ham, og så får vi ham til at vælte ned af en trappe." Ron så tilfreds ud med sig selv efter at have fremlagt sin plan.

"Jeg øh, har en anden mening," hun så hvordan Rons ansigtsudtryk skiftede. "selvom din var _rigtig _god. Hvordan kom du på den?" Rons ører blev røde mens at han mumlede noget om at det ikke var noget at 'prale af'.

"Jeg ville bare sige at det ikke behøvede at være så voldeligt," hun så hurtigt på Ron før hun forsatte. "men det er nok bare mig være en pige. Vi kunne spørge om han frivilligt ville tage det, og hvis han ikke, så kunne vi øh … tage første del af Rons plan i brug, bare hvor vi undlod at sparke nogen nogle som helst steder." Harry nikkede enstemmigt til hende, mens at Ron så skuffet ud – han kunne godt lide den del hvor sparkeriget indgik i.

~{o}~

"Malfoy?" Draco vendte hovedet og så hen mod døråbningen hvor Hermione stod.

"Hvad vil du Granger?" han snerrede irriteret af hende. "kan du ikke huske hvad der skete sidst du prøvede på noget med mig? – eller skal jeg genopfriske din hukommelse?" han gik langsomt over til hende, lænede sig ind over hende, og hviskede hvislende i hendes øre; _Hermione han tager mig, hjælp mig_! – kun for sent fik han øje på knytnæven der nærmede sig, han nåede ikke at dukke sig da slaget ramte ham på kæben.

"Av for satan!" hun viftede med hånden for at dæmpe smerten – en mærkelig ting at gøre da det egentlig ikke hjalp spor – men da hun så Malfoy begynde at rører på sig igen stoppede hun op, og gjorde sig klar.

"Jeg troede sku ikke du havde det i dig Gran-"

" Paralysicus Totalus!" Malfoys krop frøs med det samme, hun smilede glad til Harry og Ron der kom ind af døren.

"Skynd jer, han skal ikke kunne sige noget om at vi holdte ham bundet i flere timer." hun hersede rundt med dem indtil at de endelig bukkede sig ned foran Malfoy – der blinkede som en gal for at følge med i alt hvad der skete omkring ham – holdte hans øjne åbne, og lod tre sølvgrå dråber ramme dem. "Det skulle være det."

"Orh Hermione please, kan vi ikke lade ham være? Jeg kan meget bedre lide ham sådan der." Ron lavede trutmund, og så bedende på hende.

"Det kan vi ikke Ron, du må finde dig et andet kæledyr – men jeg må indrømme, jeg kan også langt bedre lide ham sådan der." Hermione så selvglad ned på ham.

"Uhu … pænt glad for eget skaber værk." Harry og Hermione grinte indforstået med hinanden, mens Ron begyndte at føle sig udenfor.

Hermione satte sig roligt ned ved siden af Malfoy og så på hans blinken, hans øjne – der normalt var grå – var blevet en støvgråhvid farve som indikerede de blindes øjne. Hun mumlede hurtigt besværgelsen til at løse ham fra hans fryse tilstand. I det samme øjeblik han opdagede at han var fri prøvede han spjættende at komme på benene, mens at han slog ud med hænderne for at ramme de tre.

"Hvad fanden har i gjort ved mig?! Det er helt sort, jeg kan ikke se noget!" Hermione kunne se hvordan Malfoy kneb øjnene sammen for at prøve bare at se noget.

Hun vendte sig om imod Harry og Ron som stadig så på hende _og _Malfoy. "I kan tro nej, i får ikke lov til at rører ham, han er under mit ansvar nu, og han skal leveres tilbage i samme tilstand som jeg fik ham. _Ingen brækkede knogler!_"

Hun så dem ryste ærgerligt på hovedet mens de mumlede noget om at være stræks, en kontrol freak, og ikke have nogen sans for humor. Hun prøvede at ignorer dem og vende sin opmærksomhed tilbage imod Malfoy.

"Granger lige så snart jeg får fat i dig er du død. Jeg sværger jeg hæmmer ikke før du ligger på og tigger mig om nåede, og selv der vil jeg ikke stoppe, jeg vil gøre dit liv til et levende helvede, få dig til at ønske at du var død, jeg vil-" han havde vandret rundt i rummet, og var nu nået over til toilet båsene. Han stødte ind i en af dem og hoppede forskrækket tilbage, han fik trådt på sine gevandter og faldt på røven. Hun kunne ikke lade være med at grine lavt ved synet.

"Åh ja, så du syntes det her er morsomt, så vent til det er din tur til at blive blind, så skal vi se hvor sjovt du syntes det er!" han prøvede at rejse sig – og fik det fik da også lykkedes ham, efter at være faldet ned på røven igen tre gange.

"Malfoy du siger til hvis du har brug for min hjælp? Jeg har hele dagen til det her siden at alle vores timer er blevet aflyst."

"Jeg klarer mig, bare gå med dig, jeg kan ikke udholde synet af dig!" Malfoy lavede en mærkelig grimasse den vej af hvor han mente at hun måtte stå.

"Billedligtalt formoder jeg?" hun kunne ikke lade være med at smile imens at hun snakkede – det her var simpelthen utroligt, Malfoy levede – igen billedligtalt – på hendes nåde og velsignelse.

"Hold kæft mudderblod. Bare skrid okay?! Jeg finder selv ned til korridorerne." Malfoy gik rundt med armene strakt ud foran sig, for at undgå flere ubehagelige sammenstød.

"Okay, held og lykke – det har du brug for."

"Bare skrid, okay?" Hermione rejste sig op fra gulvet hvor hun havde siddet før, og gik uden for døren og lukkede den efter sig. Hun lænede sig op af væggen og ventede. _Ti … ni … otte … syv … seks … fem … fire … tre … to … en_ …

"**Granger let din mudderblods røv og kom tilbage her, øjeblikkeligt!**" Hermione nikkede venligt til de forbi gående elever som var standset brat op ved lyden af Malfoys stemme, og gik langsomt ind gennem døren.

"De kaldte herre?"

"Dobby?" Malfoy drejede forvirret hovedet imod stemmen.

"Nej forhelved Malfoy, hvornår er jeg blevet din slave?"

"Blaise?!" Malfoy snublede hen imod hende.

"Helt ærligt Drakie, jeg troede du havde lært forskellen på mand og kvinde, og du burde i hvert fald kunne _kende _forskel." Hun gik langsomt nærmere og klemte blidt hans avlsremedie med hånden.

Han stønnede lavt og lagde hovedet tilbage mens at han sank en klump der havde sat sig fast i halsen på ham.

Hun kunne mærke hvordan den voksede under hendes hånd, hun fjernede den langsomt mens at hun kunne fornemme mavesyren kæmpe for at komme op.

"Ha! Pansy jeg vidste at du ikke kunne holde dig længe væk fra mig – hvornår har du lært det der stemme trick, jeg troede du var for dum til sådan noget? Og hvad blev der af Granger, det var sådan set hende jeg kaldte på." Malfoy ansigt skiftede lige pludseligt fra afslappet til undrende.

"Malfoy, det er ikke for ingenting at jeg er kendt som den klogeste heks af min alder."

"_GRANGER?!_"

"Øh .. daah ja – kender du måske andre ved det navn?" Malfoys ansigt blev rødt imens at han så rasende ud i luften.

"Hvad fanden laver du Granger?!" Han trak sig langsomt tilbage, og stødte mod håndvaskene der stod midt i rummet.

Hermione så på ham med et åndsfraværende blik. "1, du hidkaldte mig." hun så ned på bulen i hans bukser før at hun fortsatte talestrømmen. "2, åbenbart ikke noget som du ikke kan lide."

"Det er ikke fair, jeg troede det var Pansy!"

"Uhu - and pigs can fly. Lad mig nu bare hjælpe dig ned til storsalen for at få noget mad."

"Aldrig i livet om jeg lader dig rører mig igen." Malfoy vendte sig om og fulgte den buede kant af håndvaske som førte ham væk fra hende.

"Malfoy du ved godt at du ikke kan flygte fra mig ikke?"

"Ja, det er det der skræmmer mig – derfor må jeg også tyede til mere drastiske metoder!" han fremdrog sin tryllestav og rette den lige ud foran sig.

"Accelerando!"

"Er du begyndt at efterabe Harry?" Hermione så uden bekymring på ham.

"Lever du stadig?" Malfoy så surt ud i rummet – han havde opgivet at prøve at finde ud af hvor hun præcist stod.

"Nej, jeg er et spøgelse."

"Aha … Impedimenta!"

"Sigter godt men rammer skidt, det gør kun en taber tit" Hun så på Malfoy der vendte og drejede sig for at finde den rigtige lydbølge at følge.

"Tarantellegra," han vendte sig hurtigt om. "Expuls-" mere nåede han ikke at sige før at hun selv havde råbt _silencio_. Hun tog et fast tag omkring hans arm, og selv om han strittede imod hende hele vejen – også ned af trapperne, hvor resultatet var at hun blev så træt af ham at hun kastede wingardium leviosa på ham – endte han op i storsalen hvor duften af and bød ham hjerteligt velkommen.

~{o}~

"Granger?" han hviskede svagt til hende før at han igen lyttede til støjen omkring sig igen; _Snape kunne bare ikke være det bekendt, jeg havde den lige så meget rigtig som alle hans møgforkælede slytheriner… Så i dag skulle vi have vores første flyvetime, og så den idiot til Scorpius McLaid skubber mig af den forbandede kost, han skal så meget få noget gryffindore mod slash hævn…_

"Granger!"

"Hvad Malfoy jeg sidder og spiser?"

"Hvor sidder jeg helt præcist nu her?" han kunne mærke frygten brede sig i hans indre.

"Daah? Gryffindor bordet selvfølgelig, har du glemt at jeg blev sorteret hertil?"

"Nej?! Men jeg blev fucking sorteret til slytherin, og det er det eneste sted jeg agter at indtage min ma-"

"Pattebarn." Draco slog ud med hånden, og smilte veltilfreds da han mærkede den ramme. George havde siddet og balanceret et glad mælk på hans næsetip, men da slaget kom væltede det udover ham. Han væltede så over mod Fred, som havde siddet og prøvet at imponerer Angelina, men endte op med at falde direkte ind i hendes ansigt – mund til mund.

"Øhh … Malfoy?"

"Ja Granger skal du til at beklage dig over at det gjorde ondt?" han smilede smørret for ham selv, og kunne ikke se det rabalder han havde skabt, han lagde ikke mærke til de to drenge der rejste sig ved hans side, og så med dræberøjne ned på ham.

"Nej, ikke rigtig? Det var ikke mig du slo-" Hermione blev stoppet af George og Fred.

"Malfoy dine dage er talte, vi får dig til at," Fred overtog Georges ordstrøm

"Løbe skrigende ud af Hogwarts inden,"

"En,"

"Uge." det sidste sagde de i fællesskab mens at de gloede ondskabsfuldt på Malfoy, der krympede under deres blik.

"Granger, det her er ene og alene din skyl-"

"Nahaj? Det var dig der opførte dig som et pattebarn bare fordi at du sidder et andet sted end du-"

"Jeg sidder ved det forbandede gryffindor bord?!"

"Ron og Harry har da ikke noget problem med at sidde på slytherin bordet," hun kiggede over på dem, og så på det brede grin på deres læber som de sad og snakkede sammen. "Og Ron bliver endda madet af Parkinson."

"Pansy den forræder," han vidste at hun ikke kunne lade være, lige så snart der var en ny dreng i sigte, måtte hun bare gøre noget for at få fat i ham – alt det kun for at få hævn over ham fordi at han havde dumpet hende efter den nat med Granger. Det kunne godt være at han ikke selv ville have hende, men en Weasley skulle sku ikke overtage hans vraggods, det ville nedsætte hans standart. "Granger, mad mig!"

Hermione fik en oliven galt i halsen da hun hørte hans ordre, først efter at flere af hendes kollegianere havde rejst sig og hjulpet hende med at få den hoste op, så hun ned på Malfoy igen.

"Er der et eller andet galt med den drik Bill gav di-"

"Nå så man er på fornavn med lærerne?!"

"Du er på fornavn med Snape?"

"Det er noget andet han er min gudfar."

"Og Bill er min kærestes storebror."

"Uhu? Og det er stadig ikke det samme," han kunne hører hvordan hun hurtigt trak vejret ind for at få luft til at sige noget, og han besluttede sig for at gøre en ende på diskussionen. "men det er stadig ikke det samme, slut på diskussionen og mad mig nu!"

"Og hvorfor skulle jeg gide det?"

"Fordi at jeg siger det, og gør det nu forhelved bare, jeg skal ikke ligne et fjols i sammenligning med _hende_"

"Hvad får jeg ud af det?" Hermione så glubsk på Malfoy som bare rynkede panden og vendte hovedet med et irriteret udtryk over mod hende.

"Du er sammen med mig, er det ikke nok?"

"Daah? Være sammen med dig er den dårlige ting, hvis jeg skal hjælpe dig med at gøre Parkinson jalou-" hun så Parkinson lænede sig over mod Ron og slikke noget af kinden på ham, men at han bare sad med et veltilfreds smil på læben. _That little son of a bitch!_ _Så _meget betød hans forhold til hende, at han lod Parkinson – som han havde svoret var tudegrim – slikke sig over hele ansigtet?!

"Top!"

"Hvad, hvad mener du med top?!" Malfoys ansigtet skiftede til forvirret ved lyden af Hermiones svar.

"Jeg sagde 'top' som i top til at jeg er med på din lille plan?" Hun så hen over bordet og lagde mærke til at maden havde skiftet fra hovedret til dessert, hende øjne fik øje på de små delikate jordbær med chokolade overtræk.

"Bare sådan lige ud af det blå…" hun rakte ud efter skålen imens at Malfoy talte videre. "…og ingen hævntogter efter det på bibliotek-"

"Betragt det her som mit hævntogt – håber du kan lide jordbær Malfoy!" han nåede ikke at svare før at hun havde stoppet spidsen af jordbærret ind i munden på ham. hun så hen mod Ron og Parkinson som så ud som om at de hyggede sig med på skift at slikke noget af hinanden – bortset fra at Ron hele tiden ramte forbi. Hun tog stille en serviet op fra bordet og duppede Malfoy blidt rundt om munden.

Han kunne mærke hvordan kuldegysningerne løb ham ned af ryggen. "Granger, du giver mig myrekryb."

"Bare hold kræft og spil med."

"Okay?"

"Orh og Malfoy?"

"Ja?"

"De sidder og oversavler hinanden." han kunne mærke hvordan han spændte i alle musklerne før at han greb ud efter hans 'mudderbold' og kyssede hende så godt som han havde lært. Han bed drilsk i hendes underlæbe mens at han lod sin hånd rode sig ind i den store brune manke. Han trak svagt vejret ind og ud af næsen, og mærkede den rus Grangers duft gav ham. Han gik i chok da hun lige pludselig returnerede kysset, og opdagede – til sin egen glæde, da han regnede med at de skulle gøre det meget – at hun ikke var helt håbløs at kysse.

Hermione lod sig opsluge af kysset indtil at hun mærkede hans tunge presse på for at komme ind. Hun lod sin hånd glide ned langs hans og tegnede små bløde cirkler med fingrene før at hun nev ham hårdt i nakken.

Han trak sig hurtigt væk fra hende uden at sige et ord, og lod sin hånd rører stedet hvor hun havde nevet. Han ansigts udtryk skiftede til rasende før at han udbrød hvad fanden det skulle til for.

"Du kyssede mig?!"

"Pansy kysser Weasley hvis ikke jeg tager helt fejl." Hermione blik sitrede svagt da hun hurtigt kiggede over mod Ron og tilbage igen.

"Ja" gvulp. "og?" Malfoy smilede.

"Og du er ikke glad for at hun kysser din kæreste."

"Ex, og det har jeg ikke sagt noget om?"

"Dumme? Har du aldrig hørt om at ens sanser begynder at udvikle sig og blive mere forfinede når man er blind, jeg kan sku da hører det i din stemme, du er røv sur på Ron og har lyst til at slå Pansys hoved ned i bordet indtil det sprænger."

"Touché."

De fortsatte med deres lille 'gøre Parkinson (og Weasley) jaloux' ting-ting hele aftenen. Hermione fulgte ham ned i korridorerne for at sige farvel.

"Granger," han greb fat i hendes arm og hende tilbage mod ham.

Hun vendte hovedet og så op i hans ansigt. "Hvad er der?"

"Jeg vil bare lige huske at fortælle dig noget – _it's not personal, it's business._" han drejede sig hovedet lidt så det vat lige over for hendes.

"Hvad mener du med det Malfoy?" hun trak sig lidt væk fra ham, da hun følte sit hjerte banke hurtigere, og luften sætte sig fast i halsen på hende.

"Jeg mener at der ikke er nogen følelser indblandet overhovedet, ingen, nada, zero, forstået?"

"Jeg er ikke dum Malfoy, og hvis – og jeg siger kun _hvis_ – der var nogen der skulle ødelægge vores plan, så blev det dig." hun vende sig hurtigt om for at komme væk fra ham, men han greb fat i hende igen og trak hende ind til sig.

"Du er virkelig ved at blive god til det der blinde-noget," hun prøvede at vride sig fri af ham, men måtte give op da han bare strammede sit greb mere. "kan du ikke bare give slip på mig?"

"Nej."

"Uhu … og hvorfor så ikke det?"

"Fordi at så ville det være dig der styrede 'forholdet' eller hvad man skal kalde det."

"Og?"

"Og jeg er en Malfoy," han bøjede sig ned over hende, "en meget stolt Malfoy. Mudderblod, jeg tåler ikke at blive gjort til grin, eller blive grint over, og jeg sværger ved alt jeg ejer at hvis du gør det, er du død." Hun gøs da hun så hans ansigt, der var ingen følelser i det, ikke engang vrede. Bare helt clean, ligesom en maske – og en uhyggelig en af slagsen.

"Ej Ron dog, du havde da ikke behøvet at følge mig _hele_ vejen ned til min sovesal." Draco hørte stemmerne før Granger og tog en hurtig beslutning, han lagde hånden bag hendes nakke, og trak hende indtil sig i et dybt kys. Hun jamrede svagt under hans læber, men han trak hende bare længere indtil sig. han hørte Pansys gisp da hun så hvad der forgik, og hendes vredes skrig bagefter.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, hvad fanden tror du du har gang i?! Stå og gennemsnaske en mudderblod, selve _mudderbloden,_ hvad dælen sker der med dig?!" Draco vendte sig om og smilte sukkersødt til Pansy.

"Hey Pansy, undskyld, jeg var lige lidt øh," han fjernede en hånd – som han bevidst – havde lagt på Grangers røv. "ophængt…"

"Hermione, er det dig?!"

"Uhu."

"Hvad fanden laver du sammen med Malfoy?!"

"Jeg ville tro det samme som du laver sammen med Parkinson."

"Hvad?!"

"Du hørte mi-"

"Hermione jeg forbyder at se Malfoy."

Hun stod med åben mund og stirrede på den blinde Ron. "Du kan ikke forbyde mig en skid, du mistede retten til det da du kyssede hend-"

"Aha! Så I indrømmer at I kun gjorde det for at få hævn over os?!"

"Nej?" Hermione lagde en hånd på Malfoys bryst og kiggede op på ham med hundeøjne. "Jeg indrømmer at det var jer der satte gang i det hele, da jeg så jer under middagen sammen blev jeg sø ked af det, men så trøstede Draco mig, og det gik op for mig hvilken gentlemand han e-"

"Han fik dine tænder til at gro ud så de lignede hvalros tænder Hermione!"

"Uhu? Har du aldrig hørt det, drenge driller kun piger de er vilde med."

"Det vil sige at du inderst inde tror på at Draco er vild med dig mudderblod?" Hermione nikkede.

Malfoy kunne ikke andet end bare stå og smile, han havde to piger der var oppe og skændes – på grund af ham! Det var perfekt, noget der helt sikkert ville gavne hans ry – hvis man lige minussede at den ene var falsk, men damn hvor var det godt spillet af hende! Han lagde beskyttende en arm omkring livet på hende, hvis hun kunne spille, kunne han også.

"Pansy jeg advarer dig hvis du så meget som siger et ord til om min kæreste, så får det fatale konsekvenser." Pansy så knust over mod Draco, _hendes _Draco, hvor skulle han altid vise sig sådan? Hun skulle altid kæmpe for at få ham, og selv når hun havde ham vidste hun aldrig hvornår at han ville smutte igen, men denne her gang var den sidste gang – nogensinde – at hun ville komme krybende tilbage til ham. Granger kunne for hendes skyld få lov til at beholde ham, så kunne hun se hvilket uhyre han var.

"Jamen så god fornøjelse Malfoy,"

"Tilbage til efternavne Parkinson?" – han ville give alt for at se hendes udtryk, Merlin forbande den blindemikstur.

Pansy ignorerede hans kommentar, og så over mod Ron der var ved at få en advarende rød farve i hovedet. "Hvad er der galt Ronnie?" hun kunne se hvordan Granger smilede sukker sødt til ham.

"Arh _Pansy_ det skal du ikke tage dig af, han er bare ved at sprænges af raseri, sådan nogle udbrud kommer engang imellem. Sådan var han også da han fandt ud af at jeg datede Krum. Bare rolig, det går over efter en dag eller to." hun drejede rundt i Malfoys arme og så op på ham. "Syntes du ikke her er uubehageligt her Draco, måske skulle vi finde et andet sted at gå he-"

"Hermione det tog mig fucking fire år at få dig, jeg opgiver dig ikke bare uden kamp, og hvis du tror det tager du grueligt fejl, du er min nu, og det vil du altid være."

"Weasley hun er ikke en ejendom."

"Og det skulle komme fra dig Malfoy?!"

"Ja, er det så utroligt?"

"Pansy vi skal væk herfra, jeg kan ikke klarer _stanken _fra _dem _mere." De vendte om og gik væk, men pludselig vendte Ron hovedet mod Hermione. "Og du skal ikke tro det er over Hermione, det her er krig, krig siger jeg dig!"

~{o}~

"Granger hvad sker der med dig?"

"Hold kæft Malfoy!" Han rynkede svagt på næsen af hende før at han rakte sin hånden ud, og mærkede hendes rystende skuldre under den. Han trak den hurtigt til sig igen, han kunne ikke klare følelsesladet situationer.

"Granger, du græder jo?!"…

**A/N**

Engelske ord/sætninger, kan ikke gøre for det, det er bare det eneste der duede lige der, desværre – please don't kill me *poppy eyes*

So … love it, hate it? Let me know!


	4. Forbandelsen ved jalousi

_KreativeKleo; ak ja, endnu et kapitel, jeg undskylder dybt for at det har taget så lang tid at uploade, men jeg har virkelig ikke været i humøret til at skrive, så sorry? *poppy dog eyes*_

**Forbandelsen ved jalousi**

_Kapitel fire_

"Bare gå Malfoy," hun trak bittert armene rundt om sig.

"Granger?"

"…" han kunne hører hendes snøften, og velsignede nu blindheden der udelukkede ham fra at blive mere involveret i 'situatio- hey! Det var jo blindheden der var skyld i det hele, forbandet ham Weasley til døde for at gøre det mod ham.

"Granger jeg kan jo ikke gå nogen steder? Jeg er, hvordan skal jeg sige det _blindet _på grund af den forbandede Weasley?!"

"Så hold dog kæft Malfoy, jeg fatter ikke hvorfor Parkinson og Zabini overhovedet gider være dine venner, så meget som du beklager dig!"

"Det er i det mindste ikke mig der begynder at tude hver eneste gang verden går mig imod."

"Det er fordi at din _farmand _altid gør så verden ikke vender dig imod, du er den mest røvforkælede unge jeg nogensinde har mødt."

"Bare fordi at jeg får hvad end jeg ønsker mig?!" Draco rynkede brynene i vrede.

"Ja! Endelig fatter du meningen, jeg fatter ikke hvordan du kan ligge efter mig i karakterer når du tydeligt er så lang tid om at fatte én ting!" han grinede lavt for sig selv, før at hans grin blev til en snerren og han sparkede ud efter det der var ham nærmest, og ramte en bænk som stod lænet op af væggen.

"Granger, man kunne virkelig lokkes til bare at slå dig indtil at der ikke var et eneste forurenet åndedrag tilbage i kroppen på di-"

"Hvorfor gør du det jo så ikke? Er det ikke det det kræver for dig at blive optaget i din fars lille 'søndags klub', slå en _mudderblod_ ihjel?!" hun vrængede svagt ansigt indtil at hun tog sig sammen til at rejse sig igen, og se på hans maske af et ansigtsudtryk at være, det bar tydeligt præg af den indespærret vrede som gemte sig under den.

"Jo Granger, jeg ville blive en del af det, _damn_, jeg ville blive langt mere end bare et medle-" han nåede ikke at sige mere før at Granger stod lænet op af ham med en tryllestav presset mod hans strube.

"Det kræver to ord at gøre en ende på dit usle liv _fuldblod_," Hermione så på ham, "to ord," mimede hun. Hun formede sin mund efter bogstarverne a-v-a-d-a k-e-d-a-v-r-a

"Granger, det kan godt være at du måske tror på at du rent faktisk kan dræbe, men det er langt mere kompliceret end du tror, og for at være ærlig, du kommer aldrig til at være en dræber. Det er du simpelthen bare for," han ledte efter det rigtige ord. "meget Granger til." han kunne mærke hvordan hun lagde mere vægt på tryllestaven som lå mod hans hals.

"Lad mig fortælle dig en hemmelighed _Malfoy_," hun hviskede svagt så han kun lige kunne opfange ordrerne. "Jeg _har _dræbt før, ikke at jeg er stolt af det, og jeg er parat til at gøre det igen hvis der er nogen der truer mig, min familie, eller dem som jeg betragter som min familie." hun fjernede tryllestaven fra hans strube, og han sank tavst en klump. Han kunne føle hendes blik på ham, indtil at han hørte lyden af hende kappe da hun vendte om, og gik sin vej. Hun stoppede for enden af gangen, og så tilbage på ham.

"Malfoy, 'spillet' som vi så fint kan kalde det, står stadig på." efter det vendte hun sig for sidste gang om, og gik sin vej.

Malfoy var ikke klar over hvilket ord han ville bruge for sådan en som hende; han havde aldrig troet på at en gryffindorer ville kunne opfører sig så meget som en – han turde næsten ikke sige det – slytheriner. Han gøs, og fulgte væggen hen mod slytherins potræt.

"Kodeord idiot!"

"Mudderblods pjok." Draco gik ind med det samme portrættet var begyndt at åbne. Han hørte hvordan portrættet hvislede bag hans ryg om elver og manerer, men han ignorerede det, og fandt hurtigt ind på sovesalen hvor han lod sig dumpe ned, og gennemgå dagens begivenheder.

Han var blevet blindet.

Han fik stensikkert aldrig et forhold til Pansy igen.

Han bedømte Granger til at være en 'skjult' halv- eller fuldblods magiker, ingen mudderblod ville nogensinde dræbe.

Han vendte og drejede sig mens at han stille beklagede sig til sig selv over de alt for ubehagelige madrasser.

Han beklagede sig for meget over ingenting.

~{o}~

"Pansy, sig at der ikke skete hvad jeg tror der skete nede i krypten." Ron trak vejret hæst mens at han forbandede Malfoy alt hvad han overhovedet havde lært.

"Det kommer an på hvad for noget det er du mener skat? Hvis det er det faktum at min _Draco _og Granger nu har dannet pa-" Ron snurrede hurtigt rundt og lagde hånden omkring Pansys hals imens at han løftede hende op så hun ikke kunne rører jorden.

"Din lille tøjte, for det første sagde jeg at du skulle sige at det _ikke _var sket, for jeg havde sku nok opfanget det! For det andet kommer Hermione og det Malfoy svin aldrig til at danne par, det skal jeg nok sørge for, hvis ikke hun kender sig plads ved min side, er hun ikke så klog som man skulle tro." han kunne hører Pansy gispe efter luft, han smilede selvsikkert for sig selv, mens at han stille lod hende få kontakt med jorden igen.

"Det bliver dig der skal hjælpe mig med at få hende til at indse det," Ron lagde mærke til noget på hendes arm, og trak ærmet lidt op. Han smilede på en måde som fik ham til at ligne Voldemort ham selv, ved synet der mødte ham. "og jeg tror du kender de helt rigtige mennesker til at hjælpe mig med det." Han slap Pansy før at han vendte sig om og gik mod gryffindors opholdstue.

"Nå ja, og Pansy?" hun 'mmede' svagt, hun følte at hvis hun brugte sin stemme nu her, ville den svigte hende.

"Jeg glæder mig til se dig i morgen, bortset fra, kan du ikke gøre lidt mere ud af dig selv? Du virker sådan lidt, hvordan skal jeg udtrykke mig? Ak ja," han knipsede svagt med fingrene. "kedelig, det var det jeg ledte efter."

Pansy 'mmede' bare igen, og rørte sig ikke før at hun var sikker på at Ron var ude af synsvidde. Hun vaklede hurtigt tilbage til hendes egen opholdstue, hun gennemgik forvirret dagen inde i hendes indre.

Hun skulle være partner med Ron Weasley, en dreng hun ville sværge kunne være Voldemort ham selv.

Draco Malfoy ville aldrig mere blive hendes fordi at Ron sikkert ville dræbe ham i forsøget på at få mudderbloden tilbage.

Han tænkte hurtigt på Rons sidste ansigtsudtryk inden han gik.

Han var helt sikker blevet fejl placeret på sin første dag på Hogwarts.

**A/N **og et til sorry fordi at det er sådan et kort kapitel, håber i overlever? Hugs 'n' kisses _Kreative_

P.s. jeg ejer ingenting udover plottet.

p.s. p.s. jo flere kommentarer jo bedre historie ^^


	5. Hermione Grangers kys

_KreativeKleo;_ alle sange fra Chase Coy skal høres i dette kapitel da han er seriøst god, og laver den helt perfekte musik, også 'The Red' med 'Already Over' til Ron's (lille) del af showet.

Undskyld at der er gået så lang tid før denne opdatering, jeg har haft vildt travlt med et geografiprojekt som jeg endelig har afsluttet i dag – fredag d. 17 – og fik 12 for, så jeg er i et rigtig godt humør! :'D

**Hermione Grangers kys**

Der var gået dage siden det lille 'sammenstød'. Hermione havde ikke ydret et eneste ord til Ron eller omvendt. Hun hade at se ham ligne … ligne … ligne Malfoy så meget! Smile som om at han vidste noget som hun ikke gjorde, smile som om at han var ligeglad, smile som om at hun ikke havde betydet noget for ham.

Hun skottede hurtigt over til ham – han vendte straks hovedet imod hende, forbandede skærpede blinde sanser. Hun rystede en smule da hun så ham stramme grebet omkring Pansys skulder. Han gjorde det med vilje, helt og aldeles med vilje.

"Granger lad være med at sidde og drømme om din 'ronniken' han er et røvhul og du ved det, desuden er jeg – din nye og helt officielle kæreste, men heldigvis kun i offentligheden – ved at dø af sult!" Malfoys stemme rev hende ud af hendes tanker. Hun så på ham med et irriteret blik, han havde været efter hende hele tiden, hver gang hun begyndte at tænke på Ron, som om han vidste det, hver gang.

"Ohs?" hun stak bittert til sit mad, hun gad ikke det spil mere, han var så irriterende at høre på; mad mig, børst mine tænder, lav mine lektier (det sidste nægtede hun blankt).

"Ohs??"

"**O**g **h**vad **s**å."

"…" han sad irriteret og trommede fingrende mod bordet imens at han ventede på at hun skulle 'made' ham. Han blev lige så stille at blive utålmodig da der ikke kom noget mad. "Granger?"

"Ja Malfoy?"

"Jeg venter stadig på min mad."

"Spørg pænt, så kan det være at jeg måske vil overveje at give dig din mad."

"Mudde-"

"Spørg pænt ellers opnår du intet." Hun kunne se Malfoys ansigt fortrække sig i ærgrelse.

"Så hellere sulte ihjel." han pressede bestemt læberne mod hinanden.

"Helt fint med mig Malfoy."

Hun sad og talte sekunderne indtil hans fald. 364 … 365 … 366 … 367

"Grang-"

"Navnet er Hermione." hun kunne se hans adamsæble lave et hurtigt frit fald før at det steg op igen.

"Gr- jeg mener Her-mi-one! M… m… må jeg be… b… bede dig o… om en lille," han sank igen en klump. "_tjeneste_?" han hviskede det så svagt at han knap nok selv kunne høre det. Han kunne høre hendes lave fnisen før at hun selv sagde et 'ja selvfølgelig Draco' til ham.

Det havde været tortur for ham, og det vidste hun. Den eneste rigtige tortur hun kunne udsætte ham for for øjeblikket: alt andet kunne han sladre om til lærerne – hun skar noget frugt ud og løftede det hen til hans mund så han kunne få en bid af det – det her var i hvert fald helt klart kun tortur for hende.

"Hermione, vil du ikke godt lade være med at gøre det der? Jeg har det som om jeg skal brække mig: det kan godt være at I er kærester men selv ikke jeg er så slem med Harry når jeg endelig får en chance for det." Ginny stirrede ondt hen på Millicent som sad og tjattede til den blinde Harry som så ud som om at han – lige som Ginny – også skulle til at kaste op. Hermione havde fulgt hendes blik, og følte en smule hengivenhed for den rødhårede pige.

"Han er ikke vild med hende."

"Hvem er ikke vild med hvem? Han er ikke vild med hende? Tro om, se hvordan de sidder og tjatter til hinanden!" Ginny så åndssvagt på hende før at hun kiggede over på det 'forelskede' par igen. Hermione så dog ikke et forelsket par, hun så hvordan Harry desperat prøvede at skubbe Millicent væk fra sig, mens at han råbte efter hjælp fra Ron.

"Jeg ser en dreng som prøver at flygte fra en pige som åbenbart udnytter hans 'situation', Ginny han er jo forhelved skide forelsket i dig." Ginny så skeptisk på hende før at hendes blik ændrede sig til usikkerhed.

"Tror du? Han har bare været så, mærkelig, så anderledes på det sidste, og han siger at han aldrig har tid til mig og alt sådan noge-" Malfoy afbrød hende.

"En drengs undskyldning fordi at han ligger med en anden." Hermione sendte ham et dødsblik.

"Hold kæft Malfoy, ingen har ringet dig op."

"Mudderblod."

"Fritte."

"Hvalros."

"Hvalros?" indskød Ginny spørgende.

"Ja det var hun da engang, det sørgede jeg i hvert fald for."

"Du ændrede kun mine tænder Malfoy,"

"Hvad kan jeg sige? Du havde selv gjort forarbejdet." Han grinede smørret.

"Jeg skal gi-"

"I er godt nok et mærkeligt kæreste par i to, det ved i godt, ikke?" Ginny så på dem efter tur.

"Et hvert forhold der ikke kan klare lidt diskussion burde slet ikke være et forhold." hun trak på skuldrende som for at sige 'hvad kan jeg sige'.

"Det er jeres forhold I bestemmer."

"Ja, det gør vi nemlig!" Malfoys udbrud fik alle til at stirre på dem. Hermione så flovt rundt på flokken, indtil at hun vendte sig om for at fortsætte.

"Ginny hovedsagen er at Harry elsker dig, det har han gjort i lang tid, han er dødsens bange for Millicent, og det ved du også godt, så hvorfor overhovedet være bange for at noget skulle ske?"

"Jeg ved det ikke. Det er bare, når han er så meget sammen med hende og alt det der, jeg kan slet ikke tage det. Han er mere sammen med hende end med mig."

Draco fulgte opmærksomt med videre i snakken indtil at han følte at han skulle dø. Han måtte stoppe denne evindelige snak om drenge ellers ville han helt sikkert ende op som bøsse, og det var _ikke_ noget han var interesseret i.

"Weasley, Potterdrengen elsker dig – det er klart for et hvert fjols." han stoppede hurtigt for at se om han havde deres opmærksomhed. "Og her kommer så noget fortroligt information, han har faktisk sagt nej til adskillige piger som har spurgt ham om han ville have 'en tur', hvis I forstår hvad jeg mener. Ikke at jeg fatter ham, men det har han. Han er praktisktaget hadet _og_ elsket af alle pigerne på hele Hogwarts – hvem der dog bare havde været så klog." han træk vejret dybt. "Han er dybt betaget af dig Weasley, slut prut finale, og nu vender vi så opmærksomheden mod den, enestående, den eneste _Draco Malfoy_." Han kunne mærke Hermiones blik på ham, men der var noget nyt i det, noget … han kunne ikke beskrive det – specielt?

"Du er et røvhul Malfoy, helt seriøst, men du er et unikt et af slagsen." Før at hun kunne stoppe sig selv i det, og før hun overhovedet vidste hvad hun gjorde, havde hun lænet sig frem og kysset ham blidt på munden.

Ginny så det hele i slowmotion, Hermione der først smed en halv fornærmelse, halvt kompliment i hovedet på ham, og så bag efter kysset. Ginny sukkede, hvis hun havde været i tvivl før var hun det ikke mere, Hermione havde kommet sig over Ron og var gået videre til noget endnu bedre, endnu mere lækkert. Hun sank en klump og så hen på Harry, han skulle nok komme tilbage til hende efter noget tid. Hun så tilbage på Hermione og Malfoy der sad og så søde, uskyldige og generte ud.

"Det var så sødt! Så i er altså virkelig kærester? Det er så fedt, men jeg bliver nød til at smutte nu, eliksir med Snape i ved." Hun rejste sig hurtigt op og nåede ikke at se det smørrede smil der gled over Malfoys ansigt. Granger havde kysset ham, uden at være under pres. Det var det første kys siden det i korridoren – det kunne måske bare have været for skuespillets skyld, men ville det så have føltes så … han søgte sig hvoede for den rigtige vending, så rigtigt? Hendes læber mod hans, blidt, rosenagtigt. _Det kys _… han kunne føle at Granger kun selv lige var ved at indse hvad det var hun havde gjort, dette ville blive en rigtig _rigtig_ sjov dag for ham.

~o~

"Det gjorde hun bare ikke. Det er så _løgn _det der, så meget skuespil." Ron spidsede øre da han hørte Pansys snak.

"Hvad er bare så meget løgn og skuespil, noget der vil interessere mig?" Pansy så hen på drengen ved hendes side. Han havde været ravende gal de første par dage efter det med Granger og hendes Draco, og endelig var han begyndt at slappe lidt af igen – nok til at man kunne lave noget sjovt sammen med ham – hvis han blev så oprevet igen, ville han måske fuldføre sin plan?

"Ikke noget skat, ikke noget…" hun lage beroligende en hånd over hans lem. "Bare noget sladder som jeg hørte fra Lavenda som havde det fra en eller anden, jeg ville ikke tro på det før jeg så det med mine egne øjne," hun så over på Draco der så ud til at drille mudderblodstøsen, hun forbande Granger til verdens ende. "men det viser sig åbenbart at være sandt."

"Ehr okay … kedelig." Ron vendte igen sin opmærksomhed mod sin mad. Hermione skulle komme til at betale for den ydmygelse han havde været udsat for, koste hvad det vil.

**A/N **sorry for de det her og det sidste kapitel, har bare haft så travlt, men vil også gerne opdaterer jævnligt, så det må blive nogle små kapitler, håber ikke i dræber mig for dig *ser skræmt ud*. Her har i det, Hermione Grangers kys +Ronald Weasley bliver lige så stille mere og mere insane xD


End file.
